Gorillas? Seriously?
by LycoX
Summary: In which various people across the world are rather shocked to see telepathic warrior Gorillas invading a city!
1. Chapter 1

**Gorillas!? Seriously!?**

 **Disclaimer: A fun idea I thought of involving various characters I'm a fan of having reactions to a Gorilla invasion. Though Supergirl's world is not a separate one but part of the main Flarrow 'Verse. And in the case of Eureka, Carter and Tess STAYED together. Cause I always disliked how that got handled cause of behind the scenes issues. The timeline change never happened either but they did get the town and everything related to it out of Government hands. Oh yeah, I own nothing but what you see here as well!**

* * *

 **Star City, Washington**

The team was down in the Bunker, trying to find a way to get Oliver out of the mess involving the City Hall Cover Up Scandal. One that they were unsure how had been leaked out to begin with. Even suspecting Susan Williams to be behind it but Oliver was adamantly refusing to believe that notion when Thea showed up and told them to turn on the news. "No way, are you for real!?" Asked a disbelieving Rene.

As seriously!? An actual Gorilla invasion!? That s**t is nuts man! Nuttier then freaking aliens and Meta-Humans for that matter! "And here I thought that the thing with the Dominators was when I had seen everything..." Muttered Thea with a shake of the head.

"We uhh… We ain't goin' out that way to help out are we? Cause I really don't wanna end up being a snack for those things." Asked Rene with a look towards Oliver.

"Its possible we'd be too late by driving." Informed Diggle grimly.

Curtis gulped nervously. "I'll… I'll stay here if you guys go. Gorillas kinda scare me as it is."

Oliver just sighed. "Suit up. John, see if Lyla has something we can use to get there as fast as possible."

As no way was Barry, Wally, and the other girl were going to be able to handle an army of that size on their own. Even with speed. "I'm on it man."

"Never thought I'd fight a Gorilla. But then again, I never thought I'd be able to scream like I can." Tina muttered to herself with a shake of the head but moved to get ready anyway.

 **Endsville, USA**

A young Blonde woman known as Mandy could be seen sitting in a chair in her living room. Pondering about the fact that actual Gorillas with telepathy were invading Central City with three Speedsters and a likely inept Police Force as the city's only means of stopping them. _These Gorillas would be perfect for me in finally taking over the world!_

Off to the side, the figure known as Grim, Reaper of Death could be seen staring at her in a very nervous fashion. As by now after years of knowing her and Billy, he had a pretty good idea of what the ambitious woman was thinking. And it scared the ever loving crap out of him! Behind the two of them however, was Billy himself screaming his head off as he ran back and forth with his arms in the air. "DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL!"

Grim let out a sigh. "Ya be right 'bout dat Billy."

Because if they didn't succeed, Mandy would surely find a way to make it happen!

 **Eureka, Oregon**

" _Sheriff, I have something you may wish to see on the tv._ " Announced S.A.R.A.H. with a slight tone of surprise in her voice that surprised Jack Carter quite a bit.

And annoyed him a little cause of what he'd just been doing with Tess on the couch! Sighing to himself while Tess snuggled up to him with a grin, he told her to show it to him. "Holy Hell!" Yelled out the man.

Quickly beginning to wonder if a Global Dynamics project had somehow gotten all the way over there! Turning to his wife with a frown on his face, she quickly sat up. "We weren't working on anything in Level 5 that involved Gorillas. Matter of fact, I don't think anyone was for that matter on ANY level at GD." Answered Tess firmly and then called up Henry to make sure of that for a certainty.

"Well, I'm just glad its not happening here. Jo would probably have a field day."

No telling what would get cooked up by all the genius' running around to stop them either! Which was enough to make him shudder! Tess lightly swatted on him on the arm with a grin on her face while talking with Henry. Who was confirming for a fact that there was no projects involving Gorillas. "Well, Henry with some input from Al and Grace says its not us."

"Something I'm sure the DOD will be happy to know about since I know it scared the ever lovin' crap out of them that we're not under their thumb anymore."

Tess nodded at that and then smirked at him. "So, now the question is… Do we watch the show or get back to what we were doing?" Asked the Redhead as she ran a hand down his covered chest with an alluring look.

"Definitely back to what we were doing." Decided Jack quickly. Causing her to laugh before happily getting back on his lap much to his increased happiness!

 _Good luck Speedster people! Cause ship really does happen!_

 **Townsville, USA**

In a secret laboratory within Townsville, a small green furred figure with a cape on his unique outfit, one that included a giant metal helmet that housed his unique brain was seen staring at his monitoring screens in shock. This figure is known as Mojo Jojo. One of the Powerpuff Girls' longest running enemies since their childhood years. "I, Mojo Jojo, have never seen such a thing done by others in all my years! I, Mojo Jojo, is not sure if whether or not to feel insulted by this! Because creating Gorila Armies is what I, Mojo Jojo do! NO ONE ELSE!" Roared the Monkey villain and then ran around his lab and started destroying things in his offended rage.

Just then, the Powerpuff Girls burst through, ready to stop him from whatever plan he was going to try and do today. But they were stopped short by the chaos going on! "Oh wow, wonder what got him upset?" Wondered Blossom curiously.

"Maybe he got a stubbed toe? Those really do hurt you know!" Theorized Bubbles in sweet and innocent concern.

"I say we just beat him up already so he won't try whatever he's planning." Buttercup suggested with her arms crossed.

"I, MOJO JOJO! AM NOT PLANNING ANYTHING! TOO ANGRY CAUSE GORILLAS IN CENTRAL CITY ARE BEING USED FOR INVASIONS! INVASIONS THAT I, MOJO JOJO, SHOULD BE USED FOR!"

The three looked at the screaming rageful monkey in confusion before looking at his monitor screens and floating down to get a good look at what was going on. "Oh. Well. Those guys have their work cut out for them!" Spoke up Blossom.

"I say we head out and bust some Ape heads!"

"But that's too mean! What if those speedy people don't like that!?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes at her ever innocent and naive sister. "Bubbles, I don't think they are gonna care! Even with all that speed they are still outnumbered!"

"Buttercup's right, Bubbles. So come on!"

"YES! BEST DAY EVER!"

"I thought last Tuesday was the best day ever for you?"

"Don't ruin this for me!"

 **At California's UC Davis**

Scott McCall was staring at his television in shock as he watched the live broadcast feed covering the Gorilla Invasion in Central City, Missouri in his dorm room. Now he'd seen some things in his life ever since getting Bitten by Peter Hale back in 2011 but this was taking the cake! "We should get there and help them!" Declared a concerned Kira from her spot on his bed.

"Babe, I seriously doubt we're gonna be much help against that!" He quickly told her in an attempt to try and convince her of it as he turned to her.

She gave him a pout. "But they need help! And I can get us there pretty fast you know!"

As those Skinwalkers had taught her a lot of things. Like riding lightning over long distances for example. And making part of her hair look really unique with a purple yet kind of gray look too. Her boyfriend gave her a doubtful look over that one. "Kira, you might be able to ride the lightning but I can't!" Tried the young Alpha again.

But having the sinking feeling he wasn't gonna win! Getting up, she came over to him and kissed him on the lips before giving him another pouty look. A look that made him want to capture her lower lip with his teeth. "I'll protect you, my mighty Alpha boyfriend." She told him with a smile.

"I'm not gonna win this one am I?"

"Nope!"

He sighed in defeat. "Alright. But you owe me a week's worth of Horchata."

"Deal!" Came her response in excitement.

As heck yeah! She was totally gonna get to help out the Flash and his friends! One of which was a girl! Which was seriously cool in the young Kitsune's eyes!

 **Queens, New York**

Peter Parker from his spot on the couch at Aunt May's was staring at his phone in shock and amazement. As it was amazing to see a bunch of telepathic Gorillas but shocking to see it at the same time! That and the fact they were apparently dangerous as Hell and giving the three Speedster a run for their money! "Man, am I ever glad I've got the bad guys I have." Muttered the young man known as Spider-Man!

No telling what Gwen would do to him if he tried to somehow get over there and help fight those things!

 **Xavier Institute**

Most were either out and about or asleep, leaving for one particular Mutant to have the living room to himself for once in months. A thing that left him pleased as Hell as he had gotten tired of watching Hockey in his room. This Mutant is known simply as Logan, or rather, the Wolverine. Who's the best there is at what he does, but what he does isn't very nice. His eyes had ended up widening when the news report came on about the Gorilla Invasion and it made him rather… Excited. To the point his claws were popping in and out on their own without his even really realizing it. "Now there is no way in Hell I am missin' out on this fight! No way Bub!" Declared the man to mostly himself!

Standing up, he went off to go and find the Aboriginal Mutant known as Gateway without even bothering to go and get his suit as it would just more then likely get wrecked anyway! "HEY GATEWAY! NEED A PORTAL, BUB!"

 _Logan! Its best to remain out of this!_ Declared a frantic Charles Xavier.

"Not happenin' Chuck! This promises to be a real good fight!" Logan replied a loud with a savage grin on his face.

 **Manhattan's Castle Wyvern**

The small and green Gargoyle known as Lexington had been busy with his latest project when the news started talking about what was going on in Central City. Which meant his attention was quickly taken away from his project. "Wow, and I thought we had the market cornered for weird things."

"Aye lad, me too." Grunted Hudson from his recliner.

"I take it you guys are gonna wanna pass on this?" Wondered Alex Xanatos curiously.

As he could easily transport them there if they wanted! "I think the wise tactic of staying out of that is a good idea, lad. Besides, I've had enough of all that sorcery business to last me ten more lifetimes." Grumbled the old Scottish Gargoyle while Lex snickered.

Alex just grinned. "Understood Uncle Hudson!"

His mom would probably kill him for getting involved without her as it is!

 **The Timestream**

The Legends, which included Nyssa Al Ghul as Sara thought having her on board would be a great idea. Not to mention ending up missing her way too much for that matter. Were watching the events currently happening in Central City thanks to Gideon. "Wow, Barry really doesn't do things by halves." Amaya said in shock as Mick wrapped an arm around her.

Causing her to melt into his side automatically. "You got that right. Sara, we helpin'?" Wondered Mick.

Of course he wasn't even sure he wanted to smell burnt Ape! "This is how Planet of the Apes starts you guys." Ray said in a freaked out way.

"Not on my watch!" Declared Stein as his wife and daughter were in danger!

Sara considered their words for a moment while the team talked and argued amongst themselves. Especially where the 'Planet of the Apes' scenario is concerned! Finally, after a bit of thought put into it, she began to speak up. "Gideon, will this effect the timeline if we get involved?"

" _Negative, Captain Lance. You and the Legends are free to join the fight if you wish without the worry of consequences._ "

"Well, that settles it. Seats everyone!"

"And here I thought I was the one who took you to interesting places for our dates, Ta-er."

A grin came Nyssa's way as they got to their seats. "Oh, you did. You did. But now its MY turn."

Jax could be seen shaking his head at the two. Though he was smiling since he liked to tease the two with how they acted around one another. Which made Nyssa wonder once about whether or not he was brave or just fool hardy to do it.

 **Central City**

Barry, Jesse, and Wally were having one Hell of a time on their hands as they fought back against Grodd and his army as best as they could. Doing all they could to preven them from crossing the bridge and hurting even more people in the process. Not killing them and stopping them enough to keep them from getting up again was proving harder then either of the three liked while the others back at STAR Labs were trying to find a way to stop Grodd and his army without killing them entirely. "I… I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!" Panted out Jesse after managing to subdue one of the soldiers.

"I got your back! The second you can't do it anymore, I'll get you out of here." Promised Wally immediately as he came to her side.

Making her smile gratefully at him and then kissing him quickly before getting back into the fight. Her act making quite a few girls and some boys groan in disappointment that Kid Flash was apparently taken now! Of course some thought it was cute that they were fighting crime together. Barry grimaced to himself as he heard their words and hoped Jesse could last a bit longer until the others could finally come up with something that would help them out. " _Just give up, Flash, for I've already won! You only delay the inevitable by fighting a hopeless fight!_ "

"iTS NOT HOPELESS!" Barry yelled out in Grodd's direction.

It couldn't be. And he wouldn't let it be. The future and the safety of everyone in Central City and Iris in particular depended on it. Grodd could be heard laughing and even insulting Barry when several things caught their attention. A bolt of lightning hitting the ground, revealing two individuals, one with some clear static hair and a little smoke coming from his hair, followed by a portal opening up and the Wolverine himself coming out of it. Supergirl and the three girls known as the Powerpuff Girls then showed up seconds later, followed by the Once A Ranger Team led by Adam Park and the Legends team showing up as well. " _You dare interfere in business that is none of your concern!?_ "

"You're damn right we are, Bub!"

"The Flash is my friend and I will not let him and his friends fight you and your army alone!" Spoke up Supergirl next firmly.

 _Wow! Wolverine himself is here! Really is the best day ever!_

Buttercup had long found the Mutant to be one of her role models! "Rangers, new and old, will always protect this planet from the likes of you!" Informed a morphed Adam Park.

"As a good friend once said, 'we protect those who can not protect themselves'." Added Scott determinedly as he mentally shook off the fun effects of the lightning ride.

Each of those present quickly found themselves liking that saying as well while Kira smiled in fond rememberance of the girl she had only known for a short time. Grodd growled menacingly at the new fools in annoyance. " _If you all wish to die, then I will not get in the way of that! GORILLAS! KILL THEM ALL!_ "

Roars from his army could be heard as they started to rush towards the new group while Barry, Jesse, and Wally began to fight again. "Here we go." Muttered a slightly nervous Kira as she readied her sword.

A loud roar from Scott himself was heard as he Shifted and charged at the advancing Gorillas with the others not too far behind. As they fought, an adamant Barry would tell them not to kill any of the Gorillas much to Logan's slight annoyance. Further adding on that doing so would only cause them to distrust humans even more and that was something Grodd did not need on his side at all.

 **National City, CatCo Worldwide Media**

In her office was one Cat Grant, watching the entire thing go down in anticipation and a slight case of worry for Kara. As oh yes, she was certainly no fool about her double identity! As honestly, how could you be with a disguise that simple!? "Violent, telepathic Gorillas. Sounds like a 1970's cliché." Tsked the woman with a shake of the head.

But a cliché that was certainly proving to be rather dangerous none the less! She'd also never let Kara hear the end of it if she got defeated by those furballs either!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, this was fairly fun to write! Was gonna include a scene with the Ninja Turtles in New York and then a bunch of Slayers showing up, but I decided to leave as it. Along with the ending results as I figured it'd make for a horrible cliffhanger. And I hate those too for that matter o.0 Hope you all enjoyed! R and R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: Well, I have to say that the reactions to the first chapter was simply AMAZING! Seriously glad everyone enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you all enjoy the second chap just as much!**

* * *

 **Nearly An Hour Later**

The fight between Team Flash and their surprising allies against Grodd and his army had been a harsh one. But ultimately, the group had won in the end thanks to Cisco and Gypsy showing up with Solovar in tow. Who quickly put a beat down on Grodd's big furry ass and took back control of his army after getting talked out of killing the other Gorilla by Barry. Unfortunately for Team Arrow, they'd arrived too late to help out in the fight much to Rene and Tina's relief. Curtis had managed to get out of going thanks to a phone call from Paul that had him rather hopeful about things between them getting patched up. Buttercup had practically been ecstatic over the fact the Green Arrow was around! Although, Bubbles and Blossom weren't necessarily too enthused over him being there since neither really approved of his methods. Much like they didn't approve of Wolverine's for that matter! Oliver wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or not about the fact he wasn't able to fight giant Gorillas but figured that with his luck, he'd get an opportunity down the line when he least wanted it too.

Everyone aside from Barry, Jesse, Wally, Oliver, Cisco, and Gypsy had gathered in the main Cortex of STAR Labs while they waited on those 6 to finish helping send back Solovar and his army to Earth-2's Gorilla City. The fact there was clearly two versions of the same man was a little wild for the group of heroes for that matter too! Though it was clear to see that while they looked the same, they were about as different as night and day in terms of personality. And within the safety of the building, the Once A Ranger Team had chosen to De-Morph, feeling that they could trust their new found friends with their secret identities. "And I thought fighting with the others during the thing with the Dominators was pretty cool, but this was even better!" Gushed Kara happily.

"I mean… Power Rangers from different teams, three Speedsters, the Powerpuff Girls, the Legends again, Wolverine himself, and you two!" Pointed out the happy woman towards Scott and Kira who had their arms wrapped around one another.

"I'm not sure if you guys are Mutants, Aliens, or what, but it was _so_ cool getting to fight with you guys!"

Kira ducked her head in a bashful manner while Scott just smiled and chuckled at Supergirl's enthusiasm towards them. "I must admit that you showed exceptional skill with the sword, young one." Commented Nyssa and causing the girl to blush over the praise.

"Thank you." Replied Kira a little quietly but still being heard.

"The shy thing's kinda cute." Sara said with a smirk.

"You should hear her ramble. Its _adorable!_ "

"Scott!" Hissed Kira as she slapped him lighty on the chest with her face turning redder even more while the group laughed over it.

Her boyfriend just grinned at her and kissed her on her forehead while Buttercup, Mick, and Rene all rolled their eyes while everyone else just smiled. And as HR was beginning to go into a thing about getting some Coffee, the missing members soon made their appearance and it looked liked Oliver was needing to hold in a breath for a short period of time. "Well, all the Gorillas are back on Earth-2 and Grodd is now a resident of ARGUS with King Shark." Informed Barry to the group.

"Ooh, I'd pay good money to see that fight." Remarked Cisco eagerly.

Gypsy merely rolled her eyes at him with a smile on her lips. Barry looked towards the expanded group of allies with a smile on his face. "I know with some of you, we've never met until now. And none of you had to come and help us, but I appreciate it a great deal that you all did anyway. And if you ever need anything, I'll be there to help out. And I'll try not to be late for it too."

His joke got Oliver and Rene to mildly glare at him but he just smiled in returned while Digg and Tina just shook their heads as everyone, aside from Gypsy since she lived on another Earth that frowned on interdimensional travel, promised the same thing as well. "There's one thing I'm kinda curious about though… Were you two experimented on or anything?" Asked Kira Ford, the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger in curousity as she looked towards Scott and Kira.

"Uhh no, actually. I'm a Werewolf. The red in my eyes signifies my status as an Alpha and I was Bitten by another Alpha instead of being born as a Werewolf in 2011 when I was 16."

Kira took up from there. "I'm a Kitsune, a Fox. And my element is Thunder. Which lets me make, absorb, and control lightning. I learned about this in my Junior year of High School after I moved to Beacon Hills, California and met Scott a little later."

"Wow, that brings me back to when I was a teenager in Angel Grove." Murmured Adam thoughtfully.

"Same for me in Reefside." Added in Kira Ford with a nod.

"You two fought like you'd had plenty experience in doing so." Stated Joe rather then asked.

The fact these two kids, along with the two Rangers, along with the Powerpuff Girls had been fighting since very young ages bothered the Detective quite a lot. Logan, Digg, Tina, Iris, Harry, and Oliver were all also feeling the same way as well. Joe and the others watched as the two lovers nodded in agreement. "Yeah, our town kinda tends to attract a lot of problems to it. But we've dealt with it as best as we can. Of course if Peter hadn't been out of his mind when he Bit me, I'd still be stuck with Asthma and not worrying about keeping people safe every other month or so." Informed Scott with a little bitterness to his voice that had Kira squeezing his hand in comfort.

"Uhh, is there no cure for that kinda thing?" Wondered Wally.

"Nope, I'm stuck like this for life. But, I've pretty much come to accept what I am now thanks to a little help from Kira here and our friends back home."

Kira smiled happily at him and even kissed him on the cheek. "Well, I think Wolfies and Foxies are pretty cool!" Exclaimed Bubbles happily.

Causing smiles and laughter to happen. "Could we bring the Professor here? He would love to see all this!" Spoke up Blossom while Buttercup snorted at that as it was all too true!

Logan had to resist the urge to shudder at the mental image he got of the more brainier types from the Institute seeing all this. God knows they'd go freaking nuts! _Billy and Trini would definitely love it here._ Fondly thought Adam to himself with a smile.

Those two were certainly a force to be reckoned with when it came to Science and the Environment. And it only made sense for those who knew the two when they got married to one another sometime after Billy got back from Aquitar. "Well, if I'm not needed anymore, I'm gonna head on back to Earth-19." Spoke up Gypsy as she started to walk off after Joe and Iris had left for work or a date in Joe's case.

Leading to the group getting to watch the rather wild show of her leaving one Hell of a kiss on Cisco after he tried some 'Game' on her. "FRANCISCO RAMON!" Came a loud voice that made Cisco jump and pale.

He and everyone else turned to the source of it to see a dark haired Hispanic woman standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and a glare that could melt steel on her face. "What in La Diosa's name do you think you're doing out there dressed like a fool!?" Demanded to know the woman before launching into a lot of angry sounding Spanish.

"M-Mom!" Got out the stunned and pale Cisco.

As this just wasn't good!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I was tempted to continue but I thought this was a good place to leave it. I had wanted this to be funny but I think I might have failed somewhat there. Hopefully you guys enjoyed none the less! Bonus points to anyone who gets where the 'La Diosa' reference comes from. R and R!**


End file.
